Ragna-mail
are a kind of mecha in the world of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. An absolute weapon built by Embryo, capable of annihilating any force. Used to end war, the Convergence Space-time Cannons are mounted on both shoulders. When used the seven Ragna-mail destroyed all of civilization on the "Old World" WORD. Jill describes a Ragna-mail as "a mechanical angel of destruction and creation". Embryo claims that if all of the Ragna-mail and their mail riders are gathered it is possible to "destroy the world and create a new one". Aside from Hysterica, the first Ragna-mail, all of them share the same basic design. They can be distinguished by the different colourings of their frames and their unique figureheads. Ragna-mail can travel through space and time and were originally developed by Embryo and his research team to be dimensional probes who were supposed to be used to open doors to new worlds. After Embryo and the original Arzenal were stranded outside the original dimension, Embryo used them to influence the human world. They are emphatic machines who respond to (strong) wishes of their riders. Arzenal Ragna-mail After a long war, the Ancient Humans managed to steal a Ragna-mail from Embryo, the "EM-CBX007 Bilkis (The Primitive)". However, it was "locked", so that humans that predated the invention of Mana could not use it properly. Therefore, after the Ancient Humans discovered the existence of Arzenal, they formed an alliance with the Norma and gave it to them, hoping one of them could master it. List of Units *AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Michael Mode **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Uriel Mode :It is piloted by Ange, and was previously piloted by Jill. One of the absolute weapons, a Ragna-mail, was built to end war. It has a "lock" placed on it, because of this only someone of royalty, whom must also be in possession of a royal ring, can activate and use it correctly. MECHANIC :A special form of the Villkiss, expressed by the pilots feelings. There is a performance increase in acceleration to its limit, whereas it can possibly "dimension" leap beyond the speed of light. "Ariel" means an angel in charge of wind. Its armor changes to blue while in the form. MECHANIC :A special form of the Villkiss, expressed by the pilots feelings. It captures the spatial phase energy in its surrounding, converting it to power for its equipment. Thus allowing it to use huge energy blades, whereas it can also generate an optical barrier. "Michael" means angel in charge of fire. Its armor changes to red while in the form. MECHANIC :A special form of the Villkiss, expressed by the pilots feelings. Singing the "Song of Light" releases the limiter on the Convergence Space-time Cannons. "Uriel" means angel to do the Last Judgment. Its armor changes to gold when the resonance phenomenon of space-time is formed. MECHANIC World of Mana Ragna-mail As the creator of the Ragna-mail, as well as the World of Mana, Embryo naturally has control over them in their original state. All of them were destroyed or converted by riders of the last Libertus. List of Units *EM-CBX001 Hysterica :This is Embryo's personal Ragna-mail, "piloted" by himself. :An absolute weapon built by Embryo, it was used to end war. MECHANIC :Destroyed by Ange. *EM-CBX002 Cleopatra **EM-CBX002 Cleopatra Ariel Mode :It is piloted by Salia. It's frame has a blue characteristic design. :It is a sister machine to the Villkiss, with the same specifications. Although the design is different than that of other Ragna-mail, the weapons and maneuvering interface are adjusted to the mail-rider. While being a command unit it is equipped with enhanced communication and radar features. MECHANIC :A special form of the Cleopatra, expressed by the pilots feelings. There is a performance increase in acceleration to its limit, whereas it can possibly "dimension" leap beyond the speed of light. "Ariel" means an angel in charge of wind. Its armor changes to blue while in the form. *EM-CBX003 Raziya :It is piloted by Ersha and later by Alektra. It's frame has a orange characteristic design. :It has been adjusted accordingly to its mail-rider for long-distance combat. Its abilities surpass that of conventional Para-mail. MECHANIC :Destroyed by Salamandinay. *EM-CBX004 Theodra **EM-CBX004 Theodra Michael Mode :It is piloted by Chris and later by Hilda. It's frame has a green characteristic design. :It has been adjusted accordingly to its mail-rider to specialize in bombardment for long-range combat. MECHANIC :A special form of the Theodra, expressed by the pilots feelings. It captures the spatial phase energy in its surrounding, converting it to power for its equipment. Thus allowing it to use huge energy blades, whereas it can also generate an optical barrier. "Michael" means angel in charge of fire. Its armor changes to red while in the form. *EM-CBX005 Victoria :It is piloted by Tanya. It's frame has a pink characteristic design. :It has been adjusted accordingly to its mail-rider to specialize in gun-power for mid-range combat. MECHANIC :Destroyed by Salia. *EM-CBX006 Eirene :It is piloted by Irma. It's frame has a yellow characteristic design. :It has been adjusted accordingly to its mail-rider to specialize for close combat. MECHANIC :Destroyed by Hilda. *EM-CBX007 Bilkis (The Primitive) **EM-CBX007 Villkiss :It is piloted by Tusk and later by Ange. It's frame has a red characteristic design. Although it also differs between a black and white frame. :Taken by the Ancient Humans, it was remodeled into the "Villkiss". Originally being the same as other Ragna-mail, it has ominous jet-black armor. The Ancient Humans renamed it "Villkiss" to symbolize hope. MECHANIC :One of the absolute weapons, a Ragna-mail, was built to end war. It has a "lock" placed on it, because of this only someone of royalty, whom must also be in possession of a royal ring, can activate and use it correctly. Gallery 7 Ragna-mail, Ange, and Tusk.png|The 7 Ragna-mail. Embryo's knights.jpg|The 5 Ragna-mail of the Diamond Rose Knights. Cleopatra Ariel Mode & Theodra Michael Mode.png|Cleopatra Ariel Mode & Theodra Michael Mode as models Cross Ange ep 14 Bilkis with Space-time Convergence Cannons.jpg|The Black Ragna-mail of the Ancient Humans. Black Ragna-mails in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail in Cross Ange TR. Raziya gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Raziya gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Ragna-mail customized gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Ragna-mail customized gameplay scene in Cross Ange TR. Para-mail vs Ragna-mail in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Para-mail vs Ragna-mail gameplay battle scene in Cross Ange TR. Glaive Naomi Custom vs Cleopatra in Cross Ange TR..jpg|Glaive Naomi Custom vs Cleopatra in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 23 Embryo Hysterica Mode and Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png|Embryo in Hysterica Mode and the Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail Destroyer Mode (Extended Version). Ragna-mail and Ryuu-Shin-Ki Robot Spirits Model.jpg|Ragna-mail and Ryuu-Shin-Ki Robot Spirits Model. Notes & Trivia *Due to the three digits in the model numbers of all Ragna-mails (CBX-007, CBX-001, etc.) there may have been at least 100 Ragna-mail built. References Category:Mecha by Type Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Embryo's Mecha Category:Diamond Rose Knights Mecha